Whispers in the void
by Ash Moone
Summary: Ash and sabelle moone come to camp after the sea of monsters and help Percy and the gang in the Titans Curse. Ash is a son of the goddes Nyx and Liam mooone and sabelle is a daughter of Athena and Liam. Ash and sabelle were raised in Tartarus and sent to help Percy
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the bottom of a colossal hill, taking in my surroundings. All I could see at this time of a night was a magnificent oak tree, which has a glittering golden cloth-looking object hanging limp in it's branches. Just below it, a huge purplish-steaming dragon was coiled around the base of the tree like a giant guard dog.

I could smell strawberries, fresh air (which I haven't smelt in a long time), freshly cut grass, and salt-water from the beautiful blue-green ocean. It all came together to create the smell that you can find in the countryside.

I picked up my suitcase and started to head up the hill when I heard "Wait! Wait for me, please!" A voice I'm all to familiar with said. I turned around to see a brunette girl wearing tiny black slip-on dress shoes and a dress that reached just past her knees.

"Well I wouldn't have to wait if you would wear better shoes." She looked at me criticly and said, "Oh I'm not wearing good shoes? Take a look at yours!"

I looked down at my knee-high red and black combat boots. "Exactly I'm wearing a sensible pair of shoes." I retorted.

She threw her hands up in an exasperated manner and started walking up the hill, causing me to follow. When we reached the top what I saw took my breath away.

The view was way better than any view in Tartarus. All I could see was white gleaming marble columns, and cabins painted all different colors.

I saw a blood red colored cabin which must have belonged to Ares. The silver cabin right next to a gold cabin which must have belonged to the twin gods/goddess Artemis and Apollo. But what I found weird was that there were many modern things too, like a volleyball pit and a two story cabin with a wrap around porch.

We started walking towards the house. As we approached the cabin I realized that it had three stories but the third floor was painted to blend into the sky.

Sabelle and I walked along the old porch, and when we got closer to the front I heard singing.

It sounded old maybe 70's or 80'sish. I rounded the corner and saw two men sitting down playing a card game. One man was in a wheelchair, he was an older gentleman. The other was a short pudgy man wearing a bright Hawaiian t-shirt, but looked bored of the game.

"Hi." I said, causing both men to look up. The man in the wheelchair was the first to speak.

"Hello there children, I'm Chiron, and who might you be?" Chiron said looking around, clearly looking for someone.

"Where is your satyr?" Sabelle and I looked at each other. "We didn't come here with a saytr, we followed the directions Mom gave us." I said, "I'm Ash and this is my half-sister."

"I'm Sabelle and I can awnser on my own, thank you very much." Sabelle answered.

Both men were obviously startled by this, the man in the Hawaiian shirt asked "And who exactly is your mom?"

I looked at him and said "I'm a child of Nyx." and Sabelle said, "I'm a child of Athena." The men looked bewildered.

"You're a child of Nyx?" "Yes I am, is that a problem?" I retorted.

"No, no, that's no problem. It's just that there has never before been a demigod child of Nyx." Chiron said

"Well there is now." I said.

Sent from my iPhone


	2. Chapter 2

They looked at us both in shock. "So you two are brother and sister, one is a child of Athena and the other a child of Nyx?" he asked confused how could he still be confused.

We explained it in perfect English, if this guy was a child of Athena I would be sad because children of Athena should be smart and creative and he was no any of those. He was the complete opposite.

"Why don't we get you to your cabins, as I said earlier, I'm Chiron and this is Dionysus the god of-" Chiron was cut short.

"I'm the god of wine and celebration," said Dionysus.

"As I was saying. Why don't we get you to settled in." Chiron repeated.

We followed Chiron to a cabin that had the close reassemblance of a library, so I assumed it was Athena's cabin.

As we got closer, a blonde girl came out. She looked maybe 15-ish and a bit perky.

"Hey Chiron, are you guys new?" she said. "I'm Sabelle and this is my brother Ash. Whats your name?" I asked.

"I'm Annabeth and I'll show your bunks." She said, starting to walk in.

"Um Annabeth, I'm not a child of Athena. Only Sabelle is." She looked at me confused, then suddenly she had an aha moment.

"So you both have the same dad but different moms? Ok so, uh, who's your mom?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll tell you later, I got to go see the Hermes cabin." Ash said turning to walk away then stopped and looked back. "Where exactly is the Hermes cabin?" Ash asked Annabeth, and I laughed at that.

Annabeth pointed over to a house with one guy sitting on the roof. "Thanks Annabeth, have fun Sabelle." Ash said while waving goodbye.

I didn't want to leave him alone, but I had to. Annabeth takes my hand and walks me inside the cabin. She looks at me with a soft smile, like I'm already apart of their family.

"Everyone, this is Sabelle Moone, daughter of Athena." she says while raising my hand into the air.

Everybody bursts into excitement while cheering like they won some kind of award. They all greet me one by one, a few hugs here, couple handshakes there.

The sheer amount of people in the cabin was extrodinary. Annabeth walked me over to a bunk and said, "Here you go, this is where you will be sleeping." She gestures toward the bunk, then walks over to the bunk opposite of mine which had papers and maps strewn across the bed and a bit on the floor.

After a little bit my stomach growled loud enough for Annabeth to hear "We are about to have dinner down in the pavilion in a couple of minutes." Annabeth said.

20 minutes passed before we started heading down to the pavilion. I got in line behind Annabeth, and got my food. We walked over to a table and sat down.

I was about to take a bite when Annabeth stopped me and said "You can't eat yet, we have to have thanks to the gods silly."

Annabeth stood up, and walked towards the giant hearth and scraped in a portion of her food.

She gestured for me to do the same. "Why would I give up perfectly good food?" She looked astonished, like no one had ever asked that question before.

"To give thanks to the gods for everything they have done." Annabeth said. I threw in part of my food, not wanting to fight on my first day.

After dinner we all went to a camp fire. I looked for Ash, and found him sitting in a dark corner where he always liked to be. I sat next to him, and we sang songs, ate marshmallows, and laughed the rest of the night.


End file.
